<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calla Lily by IdioticCanadian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005198">Calla Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian'>IdioticCanadian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I had like 5 hours to prepare this lmfao, I know, also an unprompted gift to someone in the botw writers and such server, anyway enjoy, anyway zelink time, fluff!, if you actually read this i hope you enjoy!, its more flower stuff, what a surprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Link confesses his love to Zelda, with the help of flowers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calla Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a gift for mira on the botw writers and such server! Im making oneshots for everyone and yours was first!</p><p>I hope you enjoy (if you even read this dhfgdhfg)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Hylian Knight always found himself stuck staring at the Princess, his eyes always seeming to linger on her longer than anyone else. From his friends in Hateno, to the Zora Princess Mipha, no one made him feel as special as she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When around anyone else, he could keep his normal, calm facade. But when around the princess, his face was both redder than Mipha's fins, and hotter than Death Mountain. Even as he tried to keep his cool, anyone around could tell how he truly felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, as he stood alone, with a bouquet in hands, he was beat red, his nerves through the roof. He had asked the princess to meet him in the Castles garden after midnight. Here was where he planned to profess his love for the dear princess, and finally tell her how she made him feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo had spent hours together in the garden, with the princess often teaching Link about the flowers that they grew, teaching him about their meanings and history. It was one of the many things he loved about her, how she always got so passionate, even about the littlest of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Link? What is it that you needed me for, and at such a late hour too.” The Princess’ voice called, alerting Link. He didn’t know when the princess arrived, but at that moment that was the least of his concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re highness, you’re here.” Link spoke, his voice rough from lack of use. His hands started to clamp up, as his grasp on the bouquet tightened harshly. Despite being calm - or, as calm as one can be when about to confess their love - only seconds before, Link seemed to find himself forgetting how to do even the littlest of things, and could only shakily raise the bouquet towards the princess, as well as mumble out a small, “Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Zelda took hold on the bouquet, she examined the flower arrangement. The bouquet was made up of calla lilies, arbutus’, asters, and a single clovenlip toadflax. To anyone else, it would have just looked like an average bouquet of flowers - which was half true. However it was the meanings behind the flowers that truly made her heart race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Link, you - you do know what these flowers represent, correct?” Zelda asked, her face growing warmer and warmer. Her eyes still stuck on the flowers, focused on both the calla lilies and the cloven toadflax. Representing </span><em><span>magnificence and beauty </span></em><span>and </span><em><span>please notice my feelings and love for you. </span></em><span>As for the other two, the arbutus’ meaning </span><em><span>you are the only one I love, </span></em><span>and asters representing</span> <em><span>Symbols of love. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not trusting his own words, Link nodded, his eyes not leaving the patch of ground. He could hear the princess shuffle, and slowly approach him. He felt one of her hands grasp his face, lifting it slightly, so that their eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zelda,” He started, “I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I love you” He whispered, voice both quiet and rough. Anxiety flowing through his veins as his eyes were still focused on Zelda, awaiting a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft smile that formed on Zelda’s face filled him with a twinge of joy, having a feeling of how this was going to play out. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard those beautiful, 7 words, fall from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Link, you idiot. I love you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>